


The Small Hours

by turnedtosteel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Slash, Smut, So much smut, almost a ficlet, because why not, bottom!Arthur, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtosteel/pseuds/turnedtosteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend some quality time together when nobody realises they're missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessghostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessghostfire/gifts).



"MERLIN!"

Arthur's shout echoed through through the halls of the stone castle as the Prince of Camelot stormed to his chambers. Throwing the heavy doors open his eyes fell on the thin man sitting with his feet on the table. The manservant shot to his feet and started gathering the breakfast things on the table.

"God you really are useless, aren't you Merlin? Why are is the breakfast stuff still here? Why isn't my bed made? Have you mended my armour yet? And why haven't you polished my boots?" Arthur took advantage of the messy room to throw items of clothing at Merlin with each question, though the smaller man easily avoided the projectiles. Laughing, he scooted away from the blonde man and lay on the bed.

"I seem to have forgotten what my chores are this morning," the manservant whispered seductively, his cerulean eyes glinting with desire. "It looks like you're going to have to remind me what they are." Merlin's voice was a low purr that sent shivers down the princes spine. Bolting the door to his chambers he could feel himself hardening in his breeches. They didn't have long and Arthur was going to make the most of every second. He crossed the room quickly, throwing his shirt from his body and unlacing his breeches. Merlin stripped as Arthur strode toward him, keeping only his neckerchief on just as the blond preferred. The prince approached the bed and there was no hesitation as the smaller man leaned over the edge and took Arthur's throbbing cock into his mouth, opening his throat to allow as much of the length into his mouth as he could. This was one of those moments Merlin craved, the muscled man's fingers entwined tightly in his hair as he licked and sucked and just worshipped the the hard heat in his mouth.

The raven haired man pulled back and Arthur, knowing his wishes after years of these illicit meetings, lay back on the still messed-up bed. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips as Merlin wrapped his lips around the purple mushroom head of his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked so deeply Arthur thought the cum would be dragged from his tight balls. He threw his head back, unsure if he would last much longer. He knew Merlin wouldn't care but the feeling was too good for him to want it to end. Despite this he felt a finger touch his lips and he sucked greedily on it, knowing where it would end up. Merlin couldn't wait however, and withdrew the digit from between the blond's soft lips and pressed it slowly into Arthur's ass. He began thrusting and scissoring his fingers, making sure to hit that sweet spot within his lover. The sudden extra stimulation was too much for the prince and with a bark thrust deep into Merlin's throat, emptying his load down the smaller man's throat.

Arthur was given no time to recover and he let his legs be lifted onto Merlin's shoulders. The manservant paused only long enough to smear a sweet smelling salve he had made over his own cock before pushing into the tight confines of the man under him. Outside the room, in front of everyone else in Camelot, Arthur was the dominant one, the strong one. Here however he loved the submissiveness he took on, and how roughly Merlin would fuck him. Today was no different and he begged his lover for more, his ass gripping the unimaginable length Merlin hid in his worn breeches. Every thrust slammed deep and a small part of Arthur's brain realised he would be walking funny for a few days. He didn't care though, choosing instead to grip the sheets tight enough to rip them and raise his hips to meet each of Merlin's thrusts. The two men were writhing and groaning, the bed creaking with each thrust and sweat dripped from Merlin to Arthur. The prince spread his legs wider to accommodate the dark haired man and Merlin took the opportunity to clamp his teeth over the blond's collarbone before running his tongue up over his neck and jaw until their lips meet. Their tongues caressed each other, tasting that salt from the thin man's mouth and Merlin's thrusts became more disjointed; a sure sign of his impeding orgasm. Arthur clenched his ass muscles in a well practised rhythm and jerked his hardened cock, causing both men to erupt at the same time with wails of ecstasy. They stiffened, ropes of creamy white cum filling Arthur deep and covering Merlin's chest. Collapsing against each other and falling separately to different sides of the bed they smiled at each other before embracing closely. Their arrangement suited them fine and though they would rather sleep together always, they preferred their own spaces. There was nobody to disturb them this day though, and they both settled in for a sweet morning nap wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
